Lihatlah Hatimu
by shinigamisipit
Summary: Dari arah cahaya ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku / Tunggu? Seseorang? / Tidak! Aku mendengar ada banyak orang disana yang memanggil namaku.. / Bagaimana mereka tau? ONESHOOT. RnR?


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**A/N : **Saya bingung nentuin fict ini masuk genre apa? Mohon bantuannya.. ^^v

**WARNING : **OOC (pasti), AU, GAJE, TYPO(s), dlsb

RnR?

.

.

.

_._

_._

'_Ugh! Menyebalkan! Ini gak boleh, itu gak boleh! Dasar kakak kamseupay! Namanya juga anak muda! Masa' harus dirumah terus! Inget woy! Sekarang tahun 2012, bukan tahun 1800-an. Pokoknya aku gak akan pulang sebelum kakak ngizinin aku touring sama temen – temen! POKOKNYA gak ada tawar menawar!'_

_A_ku melangkahkan kakiku entah kemana, menurut saja dengan si anggota gerak bawah ini.

_'Oiia.. aku lupa, kakak kan kuno! Hihihihi..'_

Kali ini kakiku mengajak berjalan ke sebuah area pertokoan dipinggir jalan besar, tapi dia menolak membawaku berjalan di trotoar. *Jika kalian orang Indonesia, pasti tau kan fungsi trotoar di Indonesia untuk apa? Hmm..* Yaudah deh jalan di pinggir trotoar juga sama aja kan? Hehehehe..

Tiba – tiba..

"RUKIA AWASSS !" seorang temanku berambut orange —Ichigo— berlari kearahku, ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang sedang kalut.

"Ada apa, Ichi—"

...

BRUUGGHH!

...

Yang terakhir kulihat adalah sebuah kendaraan roda empat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahku. Setelah itu..  
Semua menjadi..  
GELAP  
SUNYI  
DINGIN..  
_Inilah akhir dari hidupku? _  
"Bodoh! Jangan berbicara macam – macam, Rukia! Kau masih hidup! Coba rasakan detak jantungmu.. Masih ada kan?" kata seseorang, entah siapa. Aku merasakan orang tersebut berada di dalam hatiku.  
Disini sangat gelap, bahkan aku tak bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri?  
_Tunggu! Apakah aku buta?_  
"Jangan berbicara macam - macam!" orang itu berbicara lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada sedikit memerintah.  
Dimana aku sebenarnya? Tempat apa ini?  
Aku mencoba berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.  
Sontak saja, ketakutanku mulai muncul.  
Siapa saja.. Tolong..  
Tapi~  
Samar - samar..  
Aku mencium sebuah bau yang sangat.. err.. wangi? Dan ikejauhan sana aku melihat seberkas cahaya.

Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku berlari kearah cahaya itu. Tapi.. Kaki ini terasa sangat berat, seperti terbuat dari baja. Ugh! Berat sekali..  
Akhirnya aku menyerah.. Aku berhenti berlari, mengusap bulir bulir keringat yang membasahi wajahku, nafasku terengah - engah.  
Aku terdiam sejenak.  
Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau nyata?  
Aku merasa bau itu seakan – akan menggelitik hidungku untuk mencari asalnya.. dan dari arah cahaya ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku.  
Tunggu? Seseorang?  
Tidak! Aku mendengar ada banyak orang disana yang memanggil namaku..  
Bagaimana mereka tau namaku? Tanyaku frustasi.  
"Tentu saja mereka tau namamu.. Mereka adalah TEMAN yang akan mengeluarkanmu dari jurang kesepian ini.. dan bau ini adalah KELUARGA yang akan menuntun dan mengajarimu cara mencari cahaya sejati. Jika kau melihat hatimu, yakinlah kau tidak akan salah dalam memilih.." suara itu lagi yang menyahut, suara yang menjawab 2 pertanyaanku sebelumnya.  
Hey! Siapa kau sebenarnya?  
Aku sangat penasaran siapa pemilik suara itu? Kenapa dia bisa tau isi hatiku?  
"Apa kau tidak bisa menebaknya? Aku adalah HATIMU.."

...

Tiba - tiba dunia terasa berputar..

...

"Ah~ syukurlah kau sudah bangun.." kata seseorang, tapi suara ini sangat berbeda dengan suara yang sebelumnya kudengar.  
Aku membuka mata..  
CLINKK!  
Sangat terang..  
Refleks aku menutupnya kembali, pelan - pelan aku mencoba membukanya lagi..  
Dan~  
Tampaklah mereka semua,  
Ya! TEMAN - TEMANKU! Semua berkumpul disini.  
"Kenapa kalian semua disini?" kataku. Aku mencoba duduk tapi kepalaku rasanya berputar.  
"Sudahlah jangan dipaksakan, kau belum sembuh. Tiduran saja." salah satu temanku angkat bicara.  
"Apa yang terjadi padaku~?"  
"Tadi kamu tertabrak mobil, untung saja lukamu tak terlalu parah." Seseorang dari kerumunan itu berbicara. Tapi, suara itu terasa sangat familiar. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada orang itu.

Oh My God! Dia KAKAKKU!

Tanpa dikomando / diperintah / diaba – aba; bulir – bulir air mata merembes dari mataku.

Kakakku tersenyum, lalu memelukku.

"Maafkan aku, kak.." kataku.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalo jelek banget, coz aku lagi stress berat gara – gara tugas yang gak ada habisnya!

(-_-)! *deritaanaksekolah*

.

**Berminat Review?**


End file.
